A variety of systems that display a stereoscopic image are known. For example, as described in PTLs 1 to 3, a method in which the left eye image and the right eye image having parallax are alternately displayed on a display in predetermined periods and are viewed using shutter glasses including liquid crystal shutters that are driven in synchronization with the display images is known.